Dusk: Rosalie's Twilight
by Don't.Be.Late.143
Summary: "First, Emmett was a vampire, that I was sure of.  Second, He had a thirst for my blood, and I didn't know how strong that desire was, That i was clear of.  And Third, I was unquestionably and irreversibly in love with him. That i was positive of." R&R!
1. Goodbye Phoenix, Hello Forks

**Summary:**** Kso this basically, twilight but instead of Bella and Edward, its Rosalie and Emmett, with some changes. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

**A/N: Maybe same dialogue from twilight in here.**

" You know you don't have to do this Rosie." My mother said for the thousandth time today. I sighed and picked up the last of my suitcases. "Mom." I turned to her and handed her the duffel bag. " I told you this already." I added. " I-I want to go." It wasn't a complete lie after all. I actually did want to go, but then again I kinda wanted to stay.

She stared at me for a moment, the shrugged and left, leaving me in my now bare room. My mother's name is Renee, Renee Hale. Or at least it use to be Hale. My mom got remarried so that's changed. My mom looks like me, except for the fact that she was at least 6 inches shorter. She was paler than I, with short, now red, hair. Me myself , was kind of tall, tan, with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

I loved my mom with a all my heart but she wanted to go out on the open road, with her new husband Phil. She wanted to on a long road trip, through all 50 states, which means being in a car for a long long time, something I was not okay with. And even though I loved Phoenix, my mom wouldn't allow me to stay here alone while she was gone, so I decided I'd spend some time with my dad, Charlie.

Picking up the cactus mom gave me for a going-away gift, I stared at it, running my finger lightly over the prickly part.

"Rose?" A man's voice said. It was Phil. "Rosalie." I corrected firmly, not turning to him or looking up from my plant. I was still warming up to Phil, and it will be a while before I give him the satisfaction of calling me anything other than Rosalie.

"Umm, Rosalie I mean." He added awkwardly. "Not you rush you guys or anything but your gonna miss your flight if you guys don't leave now." He reminded.

"Thanks." I said still not turning to him.

"No problem kid." He mumbled and with that he left.

Looking over my room one last time, I sighed and turned and walked down the stairs and outside to the car where Renee was waiting. Phil closed the trunk and walked over to open the car door for me. Before getting in the car, I turned to Phil and smiled, "Um, goodbye Phil." I bit my lip and took a step forward to hug him, then rethought and decided that a handshake was fine. I climbed into the car and waved goodbye to Phil as we drove off.

* * *

><p>I propped my elbow up against the car door and leaned my head against my hand. " How come Phil didn't come along?" I asked, I wasn't really interested, I was just trying to make conversation. The car ride had been fairly quiet, and this might be the last conversation I'll have with my mom for a while.<p>

"Rosie." She said not taking her eyes from the road. " You know, your step dad and I have to finish packing too."

"Ohh right." I added.

"Oh and Rosie?" She looked at me as we pulled into the airport.

"Yeah?"

"You can… call him dad if you like, im sure Phil wouldn't mind." She gave a half-smile.

I shrugged and got out the car. I wouldn't call him dad, Phil was fine for me. Pulling my suitcases out he truck I started to walk away. "Ohh and Rosie?" I sighed and turned around. "Yes mom?" She looked to the ground and spoke softly. " You don't have to do this you know. I mean you can come with us?" She looked up at me, waiting for my reply. I sighed again and rolled my eyes. " Mom, for the millionth time, I wan-"

"Okay, okay." She cut me off, throwing her hand up. She turned and said. "Just checking." and got back into the car. Waving goodbye to me, "Tell Charlie I said hi." and with that, she drove off.

* * *

><p>It was a 5 hour flight from Phoenix to Port Angeles and I was happy when I finally land. I slept most of the way there, but I could tell I was close to Forks when the beautiful sky was took over by big gray rain clouds. Forks, Washington. This is the place where my dad lived. The rainiest place in the united states. It rained an average of 362 days a year here, and this is the place I now call home, and unsurprisingly it was pouring rain. It takes an hour drive to get form Port Angeles to Forks, and Charlie and I had been silent for that entire hour.<p>

By the time we pulled up to Charlie's house, the rain had just about stopped. Charlie had been pleased of my decision, and maybe a little confused, to come and move in with him, he already had me register at a nearby high school and was working on getting me a car. Charlie was the chief of police in Forks, and Im pretty sure that I won't want to be driving to school in the police cruiser.

I got out the car and walked up the front stairs, automatically going to find my bedroom, knowing Charlie would get my bags for me. When I got my room. It looked just like I remember it looked. Small. The only thing that changed probably would be that my twin sized bed had been replace by a queen size bed, with blue blankets. The walls were also blue, with white curtains. I shrugged and sat on my bed, it would have to do for now.

Charlie came stumbling in with my bags. " Sooo, how'd you like it Rose?" He asked.

" It's okay." I nodded to him.

He placed my bags on the floor. " You um, you like blue right?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Blues….cool." I agreed, still nodding.

" Hey what's your favorite color again anyways? Its blue right?"

" Umm well I kinda like yellow but blues okay." I tried.

He nodded and sat down on the bed next to me. " Sooo um… I got you car." He added awkwardly. I tried to diffuse the awkward situation by trying to look as excited as I could. "Really? No way." I grinned. My excitement wasn't all fake. I really was happy he had gotten me a car. Not only because I didn't want to be driven to school in the police cruiser but I liked cars. I knew a lot about cars, more than a girl like me should but I liked things like that.

He smiled " Yup."

"What kind?" I asked

"Well it's a Volvo s40, silver."

**(A/N: Sorry no little red truck for Rose) **

" What year?" I challenged.

"2000, but don't worry, its not beat up or anything, I got it from a friend. Billy Black, you know? From down at La Push?" I shook my head, not following who he was talking about. " You remember Jake, from back we you was a kid" He tried again. "Nope." I answered. He shook his head and laughed. " Well anyway, Billy's in a wheelchair now and can't drive, so he offered to sell it for to me cheap, and I bought for you, you know as a homecoming gift." I smiled and threw my arms around him. "Thanks dad."

He smiled and stood. "Well, your welcome Rose. I just want you to be happy here." He turned to leave. " Jake is gonna bring the car by tomorrow morning, so you can drive it to school. Maybe you should get unpacked and settle." With that he left the room. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was 7:40, and I had school in the morning. I unpacked my clothes and threw them into the closet. I wasn't really hungry by the time I was done. I looked at the clock again, it was nine. I felt exhausted, and just climbed into bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Kso that was chapter one, don't worry it gets better :D**

**Reviews are awesome guys, just saying.**

**_D.B.L 143_**


	2. Meet & Greet

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing…..I wish.**

_You ever have that dream where your on a plane and the plane is about to crash and you don't know what to? All you can do is sit in your seat, close your eyes and wait for it. Wait for the plane to crash, wait for your life to end. All you can do is sit there, and listen to the other passengers scream and holler, listen to your heart pound against your chest, listen to the pilot try and calm everyone down, listen to the sirens…the buzzers…..the beeping…the….the alarm clocks?_

Alarm clocks. The one thing I hate in the morning, is my alarm clock.

I groaned in frustration and rolled over, pulling my pillow over my head. It took me five minutes to realize that the noise wouldn't stop unless I got outta bed. Sighing, I slammed my hand on the snooze button then forced myself to sit up and stretch. For a second I forgot where I was. Blinking in confusion, I climbed out of the bed and turned on the light, realizing I was at Charlie's, well I was home I guess. Leaning against the wall I sighed, then I sighed again remembering I had school. Standing up, I sauntered to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

"Rose?" Charlie's voice called from downstairs. "You up?"

" Yeah." I yelled stepping out of the bathroom in a towel.

" Hurry up and get dressed your gonna be late for school." He called back.

I shrugged and walked back to my room, opening the curtains on the window. Unsurprisingly, it was raining. Shaking my head I walked over to my closet. "Don't think I'll be getting use to this weather for a long time." I mumbled to myself. It was true, I already missed the sunshine of Phoenix. But it's okay, I already said goodbye to the sun yesterday.

Seeing on how it was raining, I decided on a white tank top and a black sweater with white writing on the front, dark blue jeans, and black heels. Walking to my mirror I combed out my wet, tangled hair and straightened it.

"Rose? Let's go." Charlie yelled front downstairs.

I sighed. " Coming!" I grabbed my bag and went downstairs and outside to the porch. Charlie was out there, along with two other guys. One was in a wheelchair, with long gray hair and a cowboy hat. His skin was really tanned and he was talking to Charlie. Im guessing this is Billy Black? The other boy looked really young, but then older at the same time, he was leaned against a car with his arms folded over his chest. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders, tanned skin like the other guy, and he was really built. He looked over at me standing on the porch, smiled and waved.

I waved back awkwardly and walked over to where he was leaning against the car.

" Hey." He said and put his hand out to me.

" Hi." I shook it.

" So you're the chief's daughter. Rosalie right?" He asked folding his arms over his chest again. I nodded.

" Yupp, that's me." I leaned against the car too.

He laughed. " Well its nice to meet you Rosalie. Im Jake." He paused. "Remember? We use to make mud pies when we were like five?" He grinned and waited.

I blinked in confusing. I didn't remember. " Umm, yeah I remember." I lied smiling. He nodded to me and then looked away.

"Rose?" Charlie called walking up to me with Billy following behind. " This Billy, Billy Black." He gestured to the man behind him, who tilted his hat to me and smiled.

" And this" He gestured to the boy beside me. " Is Jacob." I nodded. " And this…" He pulled me away from the car I was leaning on, and turned me towards it. " Is your car." I blinked and looked to Charlie, then back to the car, then back to Charlie. Grinning, I pointed to the car, " This? This right here….is MY car?" I squeaked.

Charlie nodded. " Yupp, that's it….How you like it?"

"This?" I squeaked pointing to the car again. He nodded. "This car…" I grinned then threw my arms around Charlie. "This car is awesome! Oh my gosh, thank you!" Anything was better then the police cruiser. I couldn't help but laugh when I let go of Charlie and walked over to my car.

"Rebuilt the engine myself." Jake added proudly with a grin. I smiled at him and climbed in the car. Jake ran over and got into the passenger side. Smiling to myself, I slide my hands over the steering wheel. Jake handed me the keys and I put them in, turning on the car. The clock inside the car read 7:50, if I didn't leave now I was gonna be late.

I turned to Jake. " Hey, do you wanna ride to school with me?" I already knew where the school was but it would be good to have someone with me incase I somehow got lost.

" Ohh.." He frowned. " Sorry, Rose but I don't go to Forks High…I kinda go to school on the reserve." He got out the car. "Sorry." He added.

"No that's okay." I smiled. "Maybe we can hang out another time." I asked hoping for a yes. He nodded and backed away, walking over to Charlie and Billy.

"Have a good day at school Rose." Charlie waved goodbye.

"I will." Hopefully I thought as I drove off.

I was pleased with myself that I didn't get lost on the way, and that I made it before the bell. I parked in the back of the school, where I saw other kids parking. I found a spot in the back next to a really nice car. "Nice Volvo." I said to myself, getting out of my own. This Volvo was black and shiny like it was brand new. "Wonder who afforded that." I said to myself. Shrugging, I found my way to the front office.

Walking inside, I found myself inside a brightly lit and warm room. There were waiting chairs to my right and a long desk with the words _FRONT OFFICE _on it in front of me. Behind the desk was a woman, she had frizzy red hair and glasses. She was typing furiously at a computer that was in front of her. She looked up at me. "Can I help you?" She asked.

I cleared my throat slightly. "I'm Rosalie Hale," I said to her. She rose her eyebrows at me. I was obviously expected.

"Yes, of course." She said smiling. Picking up a file, she dug through it till she found the three papers she was looking for. She waved me forward. "Okay so here is your schedule and a map of the school." She handed two of the papers to me. "And here is a slip I want you to have all of your teachers sign." She handed me the third one, it was a pink slip.

Smiling at me, she hoped that I would like Forks High and said goodbye. Walking out the front office, I glanced at my schedule to for my first class. English., building 3. Sighing, I put all the papers in my bag and went off the find building 3.

It wasn't hard to find, the building was on the other side of the cafeteria, with a big number 3 on it. Easy enough. Taking a deep breathe I followed two kids in front of me into the building.

My classroom was small, most of the desk were filled up besides a couple. Some of the kids stared at me as I walked in. Opening my bag, I went up to my teacher and handed him the slip. He was bald with thick black glasses, On his desk it said Mr. Mason. Taking the paper without looking at me, he signed it, handed me a book and a list, and waved me off to an empty desk in the back of the class. As I walked to the back, everyone's eyes followed me. I blushed and sat down, opening the book and pretended to read. During the entire class everyone kept turning around to look at me, then turned to whisper to their friends. Sighing, I put my head down on the desk and zoned out.

When the bell rang, my head snapped up, I got up and grabbed my bag to leave. The boy in front of me also stood up and turned to me. He had jet black hair, that was oil slick. He was tan and grinning at me. "So, your Rosalie Hale right?" He asked.

"Umm, Yeah?" I tried to walk around him and out the door but he stopped me.

"Where's your next class?" He asked. I opened my bag and pulled out my schedule as we walked into the hall way. "Umm, Gym? Building 1?" I said. I hate gym.

"Well, im headed that way, I could show you?" He said. "I'm Eric." He put his hand out to me. I shook it. "Thanks." I said, unsure. Eric walked me all the way to the gym, even though it said _GYM _right on it, then turned around. The bell rang. "Umm hey? isn't this your class?" I asked pointing over my shoulder to the gym. He laughed and turned to face me, walking backwards. "No? I have Biology." He turned to run the other way to class. "Later Rose." He called over her shoulder. He was definitely gonna be late to class. I shrugged and walked into the gym.

.. They made me play volleyball even though I begged them not to let me. I suck at sports. I swear I hit like six people in the first ten minutes. I don't even know why they keep throwing the ball to me, I told them I suck. The ball came to me again, and I smacked it away with my fist. My aim was a little off, instead of going over the net like I hoped, the ball went way to my left, and smacked a boy in the back of his head.

"Ow!" He hollered, putting his hand to the back of his head.

Putting my hand over my mouth, I ran over to him. "Sorry! I so didn't mean that!." He spun around angrily, then we looked at me his angry melted away. He had blue eys and blonde hair, his face was like a baby.

Rubbing the back of his head, he smiled to me and blushed. " Err, its okay I mean it was an accident right?" I nodded quickly in agreement. "Sorry." I said again. "I -I told them, not to let me play, they didn't -"

"It's okay." He cut me off. "Hey umm your that chick Rosalie right?" he asked.

That chick? "Umm, yeah." I answered questionably. "It's Rosalie Hale." He nodded in that 'I already knew that' way.

"Hey mike? She's really good at spiking right?" A girl said, walking up behind me. The girl had reddish brown hair and was kinda pale. I think she was in my English?

"Yeah." Mike agreed still rubbing the back of his head.

"Im Jess, Jessica Stanley." She grabbed my hand and shook it. "Your Rosalie right?" I nodded. Im kinda sick of people asking when they already know.

The bell rang. "Well, class is over." Mike said and turned to me and Jess. "See you around?" He asked. "Umm, yeah..see you later." I said sort of unsure. I turned and walked away. " I guess." I said when I was alone, and started toward the locker room.

_A/N: Yay! Chapter is done! Oh and sorry if this is kinda boring but don't worry it'll get better, next chapter you'll meet the Cullen's, I promise, don't worry. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please?_

_**D.B.L 143**_


	3. Who are they?

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns.**

**Chapter 3: Who are they?**

* * *

><p>After Gym I had Spanish and Government. Those classes flew by kinda fast, way faster than this morning. By the time Mike had dragged me away to lunch, I was able to remember several faces that were in more than one of my classes. Mike, sadly, was one of those faces. The other girl, Jessica was one of those faces too, she was in my Gym, English, and Spanish class. And as they dragged me to a table in the big, dim-lighted, cafeteria, to a table somewhat in the middle, I recognized the two other faces as Eric and another girl who's name slips my mind.<p>

Mike pulled open my chair for me and I reluctantly sat down. He sat to my left, with Jessica on my right, the other girl next to her, and Eric next to Mike. The girl next to Jessica studied my face then smiled at me. "Your Rosalie, right?" She asked.

If someone asks me if im Rosalie one more time im gonna kill them. "Yeah." Is all I said, staring down at my tray.

"I'm Angela, im in your Government class?" She said. I smiled and nodded. Their was an awkward silence.

"Sooo?" Jessica mumbled, pulling her chair closer to me. "How do you like Forks so far?" Obviously trying to brake the silence.

I don't like Forks. " It's umm, cool I guess." I lied.

"I know right?" Her eyes got really wide. She was nodding and smiling at me. I didn't like when people stared at me, so I turned away and pretended to be looking around the cafeteria. I looked out the big windows on the right side of the cafeteria to see if it had stopped raining. It hadn't. I sighed keeping my eyes on the rain, until about five people walking in front of it, blocking my view.

I raised my eyebrows, why were they outside in the rain? There were five of them. Three boys and two girls. Of the two girls, one was really small and tiny, with dark hair spiking out in all directions, she looked like a pixie or a fairy or something. She was holding hands with one of the boys, compared to her he was super tall and skinny, with honey colored hair, he looked like he was gonna be sick. The other girl was tallish, with dark brown curly hair, she was pretty, like the kinda girl you would see on the cover of a magazine, they all were, but she was definitely not prettier than me, of course. The boy who was walking next to her had his arm around her shoulders, whispering in her ear. He looked kinda old to be in high school, he looked more like a teacher than a student. He had bronze colored hair, and was kinda lanky. The last boy who was walking alone was laughing. He was really big and muscular, like the kinda guys you would see doing extreme weight lifting, he had curly dark hair and nice teeth. Out of all of them, he seemed like the best to me. Through the window, he looked at me and smiled, I turned back to my tray and blushed.

"Who-who are they?" I asked, kinda quietly as they enter the cafeteria.

Jessica and the girl who's name I had already forgot looked up to see who I meant. They looked at me and grinned, obviously they knew who I was talking about.

"The Cullens." Jessica whispered, smiling at me. "Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." She informed me.

I looked back up to look at them again, to see if I could pin the right names to the right people. The had all walked over to a table in the farthest corner of the room. I stared at them, mostly the big one, who's head snapped up and looked at our table, all of them did, then in a second they all turned away. It was scary how they did that. I turned back to Jessica and the other girl and blushed. The laughed and Jessica cleared her throat.

"Okay so," She started. "Their Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." She whispered again.

"All of them?" I asked, looking back to their table. "The look kinda old to be foster kids?" I mumbled.

"Yeah I know but Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had most of them since they were like 8." She nodded to me. I nodded, that explains why the don't look alike, but then again they kind of do. They all were pale white, their feature were so perfect, they all had the same color dark eyes, not brown but dark. And most of all, they all were inhumanly beautiful.

" Okay so," She started again. " The brown haired girl, that's Isabella," I looked over to the girl who was sitting with her back to me, the other boy had his arm around her chair. "And she with, Edward, the boy next to her-"

"Wait, " I jumped in turning back to her. "What do you mean she's with him?" I asked confused.

"Ohh, the Cullens are together, like together, together?" The girl next to Jessica said, what's her name again?

"You mean they like, go out with each other?" I asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yeah, Dr. Cullens like this foster dad, match maker guy." Jessica grinned down at her tray.

"You think he'll adopt me?" The girl next to her joked.

Jessica and I both laughed, turning back to the Cullens. "Anyways." She restarted. " The little short girl, with the short hair, that's Alice, she's really weird." She stated. I just shrugged, I didn't really know her that well to think that. She was sitting opposite of Isabella and Edward, with the sickly looking boy next to her. " And the boy next to her is Jasper, the one who looks like he's in pain? Their together too." He did look like he was in pain, that or either he was holding his breathe?

I looked over to the last boy, the muscular looking one, out of all of them he seemed the most gorgeous. "What about that one?" I asked Jessica.

"Oh?" She mumbled, "That's Emmett Cullen." She giggled. "He's absolutely gorgeous, obviously." I nodded in agreement, not taking my eyes away from him. He was looking down at his tray while talking to the others at his table. "But he thinks that no one around here is good enough for him." She mumbled, a bit angry. I watched Emmett laugh, they he looked up at us, like her heard her. I turned away. "Like I even care, you know?" She laughed nervously. I nodded.

She waved the conversation off, "They all moved down here from Alaska or something."

"Alaska?" I asked. "Yupp." Was her respond. It seemed that talking about Emmett made her mad, so the conversation dissolved. I turned back to them, they were all looking up at me, ignoring the rest of them, my eyes went back to Emmett. I smiled at him, he looked away. Sighing I turned back to the table to tune back into the conversation.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, the girl who's name I eventually found out was Angela walked with me to our next class, History, we didn't talk all the way there, she was shy and quiet. The class flew by fairly quickly, I realized that the short hair girl, Alice was in my History class too. She kept turning around to smile at me, I smiled back reluctantly.<p>

The bell rang, I got up to find Angela, but she had already left, looks like I was on my own. Sighing, I pulled out my schedule, my next class was Biology.

"Hi." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and Alice was standing behind me, I had to look down to see her.

"Uh, hi." I said swerving around her to get to the door. She followed me out the class, dancing behind me. "I'm Alice." She chimed.

I nodded. " I'm Rosalie." I said, not turning to face her. I was just glad she didn't ask if I was Rosalie.

She skipped to catch up with me. " Do you need help finding your next class?" She asked.

"No I think I got it, thanks." I smiled down at her.

She nodded then turned right to go to class, " Well biology's around the corner, last door on your right." She called over her shoulder.

"Thanks." I said, but then realized she was gone. I thought for a moment. How did she know that?

Shrugging, I found my class easily, thanks to Alice? I walked in the door and looked to see if any faces seemed familiar to me, then I saw Emmett. My stomach jumped when I saw him. I really didn't know why. He was sitting in the front, the chair next to him was empty, the only empty chair I realized. He looked up at me and I looked away and blushed again, giving my slip to the teacher. He looked at it and nodded.

"Well, Ms. Hale welcome to the class." He said handing me a biology book with a polar bear on the front. He handing me back the slip and gestured to the chair next to Emmett. "I have a seat right here for you next to Mr. Cullen." I looked at Emmett again, he was staring at my face questionably. "Have a seat." He waved me off. I walked over to the chair walking past a fan, the room was really warm and uncomfortable. When I walked past the fan, Emmett made a face, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

Sliding into the chair, he leaned away from me, staring at the side of my face with his hand still covering his mouth. Turning my face way from him, I pulled some of my hair over my shoulder and smelled it. They I smelled my shirt. I smelled fine to me.

During the entire class he was staring at me, keeping my eyes on my book, I tried to concentrate on the words inside it, but that was kinda hard to do when someone's starting at the side of my face. Lifting up my left hand, I slid it over the side of my face he was staring at, to see if anything was there. In a second he shot up and grabbed his bag and was walking to the door, maybe he was going to be sick? The bell rang a second later. Or maybe he has good timing.

I jumped up and grabbed my bag, following him. He was practically running. Leaving the building we were in, he was gone when I got outside, so I walked to the front office, to give the lady at the desk my slip. When I got to the door I realized Emmett was inside talking to the frizzy haired lady.

"Theirs got to be something else, Physics, chemistry, something?" He argued angrily with the lady. Was he really leaving his class because of me?

"I'm sorry but all the classes are full." She said not aware of my presence. He was, he turned slightly to look at me. "Your just going to have to stay in biology." She stated.

I looked down. " You know what." He said to her, slightly laughing. "Just forget it." He brushed pasted me and walked out.

I don't know why but I was slightly hurt. "Yes dear?" The lady asked. Looking up at her, I walked in the office, threw the slip on her desk and stormed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kso so chapter 3's done, kinda short? Chapter 4 on its way, but ONLY if you review….**

**& another note! Kso just so you guys know, I kinda changed the Cullens powers…Emmett's the mind reader**

**Edward can numb your senses**

**And Bella can tell if your lying. Sorry.. =( **

_**D.B.L 143**_


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or its characters :/**

**Chapter 4: Feelings.**

* * *

><p>When I left the main office I was fuming mad. I've never been so mad at someone I barely even new before. As I walked through the parking lot to my car, I felt angry tears building up in my eyes. How could he hate me so much without even knowing me? Rubbing my eye, I walked up to my car and jammed the key into the lock. The car next to me beeped. I turned to it, it was the shiny black Volvo I saw this morning, I glared at it. It was really shiny, like brand new, better looking than all the other cars in the parking lot. "Stupid car." I mumbled, getting into my own. You think your better than all the other cars, your to good for every other car. Oh god, I was starting to sound like Jessica.<p>

The owner of the car finally showed up. I wasn't really surprised to find out that the owner of the car was one of the Cullens. Edward and Isabella walked up, hand in hand, and alone, which was odd, the usually were all together. She smiled at me as she got into the passenger side of the shiny Volvo. I glared and turned my head away. Starting my car, I saw Alice and Jasper walk up next, no Emmett. Jasper opened the door for Alice to get into the back. He looked at me, he still looked like he was gonna be sick, he smiled at me just like Isabella did. My eye twitched as I tried to glare but couldn't. I felt…relaxed all of a sudden. Shaking my head, I looked away and drove off.

* * *

><p>When I got home I called my mom, I needed someone to talk to, someone who just might understand, and Charlie definitely would not understand.<p>

"So Phil and I just got back from Florida, Rosie you would love it its so beautiful all the time."

"Mmhm." I agreed not really caring.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"

I sighed. " It's nothing mom its just…. School, that's all." It wasn't really a whole lie. It was school.

"Oh no…." She said. "What happened?"

Sighing again, I threw myself back onto my bed. "Its nothing mom, it…it doesn't even matter."

" Are they being nice to you Rose?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "Some people are just….REALLY welcoming." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh no. Tell me all about it."

"No." I said sitting up. "Mom, I have to go, I….I have a ton of homework to do."

"But Rosie-" I hung up.

My homework was already done, I was mentally exhausted from today, so I got into the shower and went to bed.

The next day at school I was planning on confronting him, to ask him what his problem was. But he never showed. I would say him and his family could of went on vacation but his family was still here. The next, he was another no-show, and the next and the next. Things were getting strange. His brothers and sister were in school everyday, but he wasn't. By the time Monday came, he still wasn't in school, so I planned a different approach, I was going to have to man up and ask his sister, Alice.

Now as I sit in history, waiting for the bell to ring, my eyes keep flipping from the clock to Alice. A paper landed on my desk. Looking up I realized Angela threw it, I opened the note:

_Why are you staring at the back of Alice Cullen's neck?_ She wrote.

I laughed and looked up at her, she had her eyebrows raised at me. I shook my head and wrote back:

_I'm not_. and threw the note back at her.

The teacher was looking at me but then turned back to the blackboard and continued to write down the assignment. The note came back to me.

_You sure? Because It sure looks that way? Either you like her necklace or your checking out the back of her head?_ It said inside.

I laughed and shook my head, "I like the necklace." I whispered to her.

She laughed and mouthed. "Okay." to me.

The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Alice's desk. "Alice?" She picked up her bag and turned to me.

"Yeah?" She asked, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Umm…hi." Was all I could think of.

She laughed, her laugh sounded like little bells. "Hi?" She turned to walk out of the class.

Shaking my head I followed behind her. "Umm, wait." I said. She slowed down so that I could catch up.

"Yeah Rosalie?" She asked.

"Umm I wanted to asked you something." She waited.

"Your brother? Emmett? How come he hasn't been in school lately?"

She bit her lip, but then smiled and said. " He's in school today?"

"He is? I didn't see him this morning?" I said

"He came in late." She answered quickly and turned to go to her next class.

"But you didn't answ-"

"Bye Rosalie." She sang over her shoulder as she skipped away.

"My question." I finished. I shook my head and sighed turning to go to biology.

When I got to class, he was there, sitting in the seat that has been empty for days. Silently, I sat down next to him. When I was planning on confronting him, I didn't really gather anything to say anyway.

When I sat down he was looking at the side of my face again. This time he was smiling.

"Hello." He said to me.

It caught me off guard, I turned to him surprised. "Umm, hi." I said back.

"I'm Emmett, Emmett Cullen." I nodded. "I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to meet before, your Rosalie Hale right?" He asked. I nodded again.

He grinned and nodded too, but turned away to look back at the teacher. I didn't. We were suppose to be doing our work, a group project, which means we would have to work together, this was going to be fun.

Finally I got my thoughts straight and I found my words. "How come you were absent all last week?" I asked.

He laughed and turned back to me. " I uhh, was out of town….." He answered. "Personal reasons."

"Your family didn't go?"

"Uh, no, just me."

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying. We got quiet, I tried focusing on the teacher, he was talking about cell mitosis. I understood this stuff, I didn't really care about it.

"Sooo?" Emmett spoke again, "How do you like the rain?" He asked softly.

I turned to him. "Are you seriously asking me about the weather right now?" I asked. It was raining obviously, as always, I hated the rain.

My question surprised him. "Uhh, yeah I guess I am." He laughed. I didn't answer. "Just trying to make conversation." He added mumbling.

Shrugging I decided I would answer the question. "I don't really like the cold rain, im not a big fan of cold, wet things." I said to him.

He looked hurt for a second, like I insulted him, then he looked at me and laughed. "Then why did you move to the rainiest, wettest, place in the united states." He said laughing.

I just shrugged, I could help stare at his eyes. They looked way lighter than before, the last time I saw him his eyes were dark, really dark, and today the were like golden.

"Hey did you like get contacts or something?" I asked him. Leaning closer to get a better look.

He turned back to me, leaning back a bit. "What?"

"Your eyes, there like gold now." They were really pretty, I wish my eyes were that color.

"Uhh." He stammered. "Its umm, the lighting in here." He assured me.

I raised an eyebrow. " No, last time they were-"

The bell rang. He hopped up and left within a second like last time.

Sighing, I stood up to go home.

* * *

><p>When I got home, Charlie was in leaving.<p>

"Hi." I said, walking by him to get on the porch. He was in his police uniform, he was obviously leaving for work.

"Hey, Rose." He said getting into his car. "Im gonna be home late for dinner, im going out of town. A fisher man was attacked and killed by some sort of animal." He said shaking his head,

"Animal?" I asked, what kind of animal could attack fisherman?

"Your not in Phoenix anymore Rose." He said smiling while pulling out of the driveway.

"You know there are animals in Phoenix too?" I said turning to go into the house.

"Whatever you say." He muttered and drove off.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I made sure that I parked far away form the Cullens. There car made mine look terrible, it was insulting. I parked on the opposite side of the parking lot, obviously they parked in the same spot everyday, way in the back. I parked next to Mike and everyone else.<p>

When I got out of the car, mike ran up to me.

"Hey Phoenix!" He sang to me taking my arm and dragging me toward everyone else. Phoenix was his stupid nickname for me, which I did not like.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Umm, hey, can I ask you something?" He said stepping in front of me.

"Yeah sure." I answered. Looking past him, I could see the Cullens getting out of their car. Emmett looked up at me and grinned.

"Rosalie?" Mike asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"So? Do you want to?" He asked looked down.

"Want to what?" I asked.

"Go to prom…..with me?" He blushed, looking back up at me.

I felt bad, I really didn't like Mike at all, never mind go to prom with him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Prom?"

He nodded. I looked away. "I um…. Can't. I have something im doing that weekend. I lied. " It's really important, family thing you know?"

He frowned. "You can't go another weekend?" He asked, hopeful.

Walking around him, I turned to face him walking backwards toward the school. " Sorry, its really important, im going to visit my mom and stuff. Really important." I continued to walk backwards, unknowingly more and more into the parking lot.

"Rosalie look out!" He yelled all of a sudden.

I heard the screech of the tires and turned my head. The car was coming straight for me and I froze.

Someone pushed me back, making me fall, it was Emmett, putting his hand out, he stopped the car from hitting me, it all happened din a second.

I stared at him in shock. He stood and walked away. Breathing heavy, I put my hand over my heart, trying to slow it down. _That did NOT just happen. _I thought.

In a second thousands of people were surrounding me. Angela, Mike, Jessica and Eric were all yelling at me, asking me if I was okay. I stood up, I was fine, wasn't I? I don't even know what just happened, I felt dizzy all of a sudden and looked for Emmett. I couldn't see over all the kids. I felt nauseous, Mike put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from falling over. Someone yelled that they were calling 911. The boy in the car was apologizing, I felt like my ears were numb, like I had water in them. I couldn't hear, all I could hear were the mumbles.

Looking around, my eyes landed on the Cullens, all the way across the parking lot, where Emmett was. How did he get over to me so fast? They all looked shock. I wasn't looking for them, I was looking for Emmett, he wasn't there anymore and he wasn't here anymore. I Felt dizzy, looking back to the Cullens, my eyes landed on Edward, he looked ….focus? My ears burned, all the sounds stopped, it got quiet. My eyes burned and got blurry, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh! Chapter 4 finished. Chapter 5 soon to come! And the driver of the car is not who you think… Just thought I'd add that.**

**Reviews are loved! They get me motivated to update, so you guys should REVIEW!**

**Please?**

_**D.B.L 143**_


	5. We're not good for each other

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight saga, just saying.**

**Chapter 5: We're not good for each other**

Being in the hospital sucks. Especially if there's nothing wrong with you in the first place. Okay so I know I like passed out and all, but that was just because of shock. Now here I am sitting on a hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to come in. My ears still burn, its like their ringing. The boy who was driving the van was in the bed next to me, getting stitches on his head. Its funny how I was the one almost run over, and he ended up the most hurt.

"Rosalie!" So yelled, bursting through the door. It was Charlie. I sighed, Charlie tended to make a big deal out of nothing, and this was nothing.

He ran up to me. "Rosalie are you okay?" He asked. Before I could answer, he glared at the other boy and said to him. "You and I are gonna talk." He growled.

"Charlie…" He turned back to me. "Don't worry about it im okay."

"No." He said. "Your not okay, you could've been killed." He growled again.

"Yeah." I said getting irritated. "But I didn't okay?"

"Rosalie." The boy over there said. "I am so sorry, I tried to stop." He pleaded.

"No its okay, I know, its fine." I said shaking my head and turning away.

"No." Charlie said again. "It sure as hell is not fine!" He growled again. I glared at him and he turned back to the boy. " You can kiss your license goodbye Mr. King." He said.

"Dad." I muttered through my teeth.

"What?" He said. I shook my head.

"I _REALLY_ wish you'd stopped going all Mr. Police Chief on him." I mumbled

The door opened again. A man walked in, he had blonde hair like mine but pale white skin like the Cullens. His eyes were also golden, just like the Cullens too. Im guessing this was their dad.

Walking over to me, he picked up a clip board that was at the bottom of my bed. "I heard the chief's daughter was in." He smiled to me. I didn't smile back.

"Doctor Cullen." Charlie announced. I was right.

"Okay Miss Rosalie" He said

"Just Rosalie." I corrected.

"Okay Rosalie" He smiled. "look her for me please." He put up one of his fingers, and pointed a flashlight into my eye with the other hand.

"Okay." He said. "No post traumatic stress, you seem fine, your vitals are good." I didn't really know what any of that meant. "Your going to be just fine." He smiled and wrote some things down on the clipboard. I wanted to tell that Emmett helped me, he was the reason I didn't get hurt right? I decided against it, I didn't really feel like talking to him anyway.

"Charlie." Dr. Cullen addressed him. "I need you to sign her out, then she should be good to go home." He nodded to me. I stood and walked out of the room behind Dr. Cullen and Charlie.

When we got into the hall Charlie stopped me. He sighed. "You should probably call your mom and tell her your alright."

"You told her?" He nodded.

"Then can you tell her?" He shook his head no.

"I have to go sign you out and she probably wants to talk to you anyway." He walked away from me.

I sighed. "She probably flipping out." I mumbled pulling out my phone. I heard mumbles from around the corner. I walked over to look. It was Dr. Cullen, Isabella, Alice, and Emmett. They were all talking to Dr. Cullen.

"If she finds out this could end really badly Carlisle." Isabella mumbled. What were they talking about?

"Bella…" Emmett growled at her. She glared back.

Clearing my throat to get Emmett's attention, they all turned to me. "Umm, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

"Girls." Carlisle said, taking them both by a shoulder, he lead them away.

Emmett shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to me.

"Sooo….you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Uh, yeah I…how did you get over to me so quickly?" I answered.

"Huh?" He said confused.

"When…when I was about to get hit by the van…you weren't anywhere near me?"

He laughed. "Rose?" He said. "I was standing right next to you."

"No you weren't?"

"Yes I was?" He said, he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"No you were not, you were next to your brothers and sisters, I…I saw you next to your car." I said, looking him in the eye to see if I could tell if he was playing a joke on me or not.

He laughed again and leaned closer to me. "Rosalie…you hit your head." He said

"No-no I didn't" I said. I was 100% positive I don't remember hitting my head and Dr. Cullen didn't say anything about it.

"Yes you did, you hit your head when you blacked out, you fainted." He assured me, turning around to walk off.

"But-" I didn't know anymore, maybe I did hit my head. "But your dad said I was fine…if I hit my head I would have like a concussion or something wouldn't I?" I questioned.

He turned back to me, he wasn't laughing this time. "Fine…" He stepped toward me, folding his arms over his chest. "What do you think happened?" He asked.

"I-." I didn't really remember. "I remember you being on the other side of the parking lot." I said, he raised his eyebrows. "I remember the car coming toward me, you got to me in like a second, you….you pushed the car away with your hand?" Okay, so that part sounded a little crazy but still.

He laughed and turned away. "Fine." He started to walk toward where Dr. Cullen, Alice, and Isabella had left. "You tell people that." He said over his shoulder. "No one's gonna believe you anyways." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>That night, I had a dream, it was of Emmett mostly, it was like I was replaying the whole thing in my sleep. The dream was in slow motion, but I did see Emmett push the van away with his hand. But-but that can't be? Wouldn't he have broken his wrist. My eyes sprang open, I heard a gasp. I sat quickly, I saw a form in my dark room, I reached over to turn on the light, when I looked back they were gone. It looked like Emmett, maybe I was still dreaming, was I? Shaking my head, I went back to sleep.<p>

The next morning, I threw on a gray sweater, dark blue jeans and gray boots. It was raining, of course, and it was cold to top it all off. I added a white hat and a white scarf.

Skipping down stairs I saw Charlie in the kitchen.

"Goodmornin' Rose." He said looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning." I told him. He was in his police uniform. "Going to work?" I asked grabbing my bag of the back of a chair and pulling it over my shoulder.

"Yup." He got up and walked with me out into the pouring rain. "Another animal attack." He said shaking his head.

I got in my car to escape the rain. "Really?" He nodded.

I sighed. "Okay, well just be careful okay?" I asked.

"I always am" He said running back into the house to get out of the rain.

When I got to school the rain slowed down. It was only drizzling when I got out of the car. Walking into the school, I stopped by my locker to grab things for my next class.

"Hey." Someone said. I turned around to see that it was the boy that almost made me road-kill.

Turning back to my locker I replied. "Hi."

"I'm Royce…Royce King II?"

I shrugged, I wasn't really a fan of him right now. " I'm Rosalie….Rosalie Hale the first." I said mockingly. Slamming my locker shut, I walked away. He put his arm out to stop me. "Cute." He said.

Rolling my eyes, I walked around him. He grabbed my shoulder and I pulled away.

"Sorry." He said, putting his hands up. "I just wanted to ask you something." He Inquired.

I waited. He grinned a yellow-tooth smile. Ew. "Sooo uh, do you have a date for prom yet?" I laughed.

Like I would ever even think of going to prom with someone that almost ran me over? Especially if that someone looked like him. He had yellow teeth and pimples everywhere, his black hair was oily, he smelled like armpits and cigarettes, and he looked a mess. I had to say, he was no Emmett Cullen.

I walked around him again. "Nope and I don't plan on going with you."

He ran up to me and stood in front of me. "That was harsh." He grumbled.

I shrugged and walked around him again. He grabbed my arm. "Hey im talking to you!" He yelled in my ear.

"Ow!" I yelled, I turned to him and slapped him. He stared at me, shocked. We were creating a scene in the hallway I didn't realize until now. Turning I walked away from where he stood rubbing his now red cheek, and headed off to class.

* * *

><p>The beginning of the day went by really slow and by lunch I was exhausted. Walking with Jessica into the lunchroom, I looked over at the Cullen table, Emmett looked mad, he looked up at me and threw his fork down. What did I do?<p>

Sighing I walked over to sit at the table, before I could sit Mike stopped me. "Come for a walk with me?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him to the sidelines. "So?" He said.

"Soo?" I mocked.

"That's a definite _NO_ on the prom thing then?" I sighed.

"Mike, you should ask Jessica, I know she really wants to go with you." I assured him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He grinned back to the table at Jessica. "Okay then." He jogged off back to the table.

Sighing, I turned to the sideline and grabbed an apple. When I turned back around Emmett was behind me, I dropped the apple and it bounced back up against his foot. He caught it and smiled at me.

"Hi." He said handing it back to me.

I took it, seeing how it touched his foot I put it back. "You scared me." I replied walking past him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You know your random mood swings are giving me a headache." I added.

He laughed. "Sorry again, but I just wanted to talk." He inquired.

"About?" I asked.

"I don't know, anything?"

"Are you…gonna tell me how you stopped the van?"

"Anything…but that."

Sighing, I turned back to my table and walked away.

"Wait…" He called, I turned and waited.

He stepped towards me. "Im sorry okay, but….Rosalie."

I crossed my arms still waiting. "We shouldn't be friends, like at all." He said. "I'm not good for you."

Snorting, I shook my head. "You know? You should've thought about that a little earlier…" I took a step closer to him, I could feel the moisture building up in my eyes. "You should've just let the van crush me, you know? To save yourself all this regret." I turned back to the table.

"You think I regret helping you?" He asked.

I shrugged and walked away. When I got back to the table everyone was looking at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jessica said. "What-what were you guys just talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." I mumbled. She nodded and turned back to everyone else.

"K'so, we're defiantly going on Friday then right?" She asked everyone else. They all nodded.

"Going where?" I asked.

"La Push baby." Eric added grinning.

"Should I know what that means?" I laughed.

"Its La Push Beach, we're going on Friday to surf, you should come Rosalie." Jessica said.

"I don't know.." I reasoned.

"Come on it would be fun." Jessica said.

I sighed, obviously I wasn't going to be able to get outta this one. "Okay….sounds..fun."

Jessica squealed. "This is going to be so much fun!" I nodded.

Looking back to the Cullen table, a part of me wanted to invite Emmett or at least Alice, maybe I could get some answers out of her. But seeing how we're 'Not good for each other' I guess that's a definite no.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is finished, chapter 6 is in the works…<strong>

**And another thing, there is like 100 something people read this and only 2 people are reviewing, that's not right now is it?**

**Well thanks anyway: Life Death Love & Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor, you guys are the best **

**Reviews are still loved! **

_**D.B.L 143**_


	6. Beaches & Sunshine?

**Disclaimer: The usually junk, I don't own twilight blah blah.**

**Chapter 6: Beaches and Sunshine?**

* * *

><p>La Push beach. For a beach in Washington, it was really nice. Of course it wasn't as nice as a beach in Florida or a beach in Hawaii but it was really nice looking. The sand was clean and the water was some what clearer than you would think. If you looked out onto the water you could see the fog coming in with the waves, it made the beach look ominous. The only thing that could make this beach better would be a sunset or something, to bad we were in Washington, where the dark clouds enjoyed to cover the sun.<p>

Obviously it was raining, no shock. Still, everyone insisted on going surfing still, just because we drove all the way out here. Me, I was a different story. I didn't know how to surf, I barely knew how to swim, so there was absolutely no way in hell I was going out into the water.

On top of everything, it was cold. It was like 40 degrees and drizzling, not a good day to go to the beach. Me and Angela sat in the van, while everyone else got ready to go surf.

"What do you think?" Angela nudged me, making the blanket I had on fall off of my shoulder.

Fixing my blanket, I turned towards her and blinked in confusion. "What do I think about what?"

She snorted. "Have you been listening to me at all?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry I was….thinking." She shook her head. "What were you saying?" I asked.

She sighed. " Well its not really important." She turned to look out towards the beach. "But I feel like Eric's gonna ask me to prom, but every time he's with me…nothing."

"You should ask him." I blurted out. Someone told me Eric was thinking of asking me to prom, actually it was Jessica who told me. Maybe if Angela ask him first, he wouldn't have to ask, just to hear me say no.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, what's wrong with a girl asking a guy to prom." I turned to her. " right?"

She bit her lip. "Right. Your totally right, I should ask him." I nodded in agreement.

Smiling, she stared at me. "What?" I asked laughing.

"Rosalie."

"Yeah?"

She grinned at me. "Is there a certain boy YOU want to ask to prom?" She whispered.

I scoffed. "No! I told you I'm not going to prom remember?" I turned my face so she couldn't see me blush.

She laughed and hopped out of the van into the drizzling rain. "Okay."

Jessica and Mike skipped up to us, Jessica carrying two surfboards. "You guys sure you don't want to come surfing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we're sure." Angela added.

"Okay fine." Mike said, grabbing his surfboard and ran to catch up with Eric.

Jessica pouted. "Please?" She whined. "Come on you guys are really gonna make me be the _only_ girl out there?"

"Yes." Angela and I said at the same time laughing.

She huffed. "Fine." And turned to walk away.

Angela grinned at me again. "What?" I asked again.

"Hey Jess." She yelled. Jessica turned.

Looking back at me with the same goofy grin she added, "Did you hear Rosalie was gonna ask Emmett to prom?" She said, running closer to Jessica.

Jessica's jaw dropped but was quickly replaced by the same grin Angela had on.

"I didn't say that!" I yelled.

"Didn't you?" Angela said folding her arms over her chest. Jessica smiled and imitated Angela. "Yeah, didn't you?" She asked.

Sighing I shook my head. "I'm not asking Emmett to prom."

"Oh you _ARE _asking him." Jessica said turning to go find Mike and Eric. "Don't mind if I tell Mike." She yelled over her shoulder, running away.

I hopped out of the van. "I said no." I glared at Angela. She smiled and turned to walk away too. "...!" I yelled at her. She waved me off and ran to catch up to Jessica.

"Your going to prom with a Cullen?" Someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jacob, he had two other boys with him, all three making the same disgusted face.

"Oh, hi Jake." I smiled to him. His facial expression didn't change.

"Your going to prom with a Cullen?" The taller boy behind Jake repeated.

I shook my head. "Uhh no, im not my friends just being stupid." I said.

He shrugged and looked to the boy next to him who shrugged also.

Jacob stepped closer to me. " Don't mind them." He mumbled. " Soo, what are you doing here." He asked leaning against the van.

"Uh, im surfing with some friends, well there surfing im not." I gestured over my shoulder to the group of people down on the beach.

"Oh." He nodded. "That's cool."

"Cullen's not down there is he?" The shorter boy asked.

"Um, no…why?"

"Good." The taller one answer. "Cullen's aren't allowed here." He grumbled.

"Guys." Jacob hissed.

"Why not?" I asked. It was kinda strange how only one group of people was restricted from coming to a public beach.

"Its nothing Rose." Jake said. "They just don't come to THIS beach."

"Why?" I asked again, looking around, the beach looked fine to me. "Is there something wrong with this beach?" I turned back to Jake laughing.

He didn't laugh, neither did the two boys behind him. "Is there?" I asked again.

"Umm, no." Jacob answered looking to his friends. They both nodded and walked away. "Come for a walk with me, down by the beach?" He asked. I nodded and followed behind.

"Soo this thing about the Cullens don't come here, why?" I asked, watching Mike and Jessica try to stand up on their surfboards.

Jacob sighed. "I knew you were gonna ask that again."

"Well…..your friends did bring it up." I reasoned.

Jacob laughed. "Rosalie, its just a urban legend kinda thing you know?" I shook my head. "Well its just an old story my dad use to tell us, its not real."

"It was about the Cullens?" I asked confused. Who makes an urban legend about another family, I thought people just did that about ghosts and stuff.

"Well yeah, it was about the Cullens and my tribe, it was just a story Rose." He said.

"Okay, no matter how many times you say its just a story, it still isn't gonna make me wanna hear it any less." I mumbled putting my hands in my pockets.

He sighed. "Do you really want to hear it, I mean its just a...a folktale or something." I nodded.

"Folktale, story, urban legend, I don't care what it is, I still wanna hear it, now come on tell me please."

Shaking his head, he started. "Okay, well….Uh, I don't know."

"Come on tell me." I said, shaking his arm.

He pulled away and laughed. "Okay okay, well have you ever heard any stories about my tribe, the Quileute tribe." I shook my head no, pulling on my hood.

He laughed again. "Well they say that my tribe had…descended from…um…wolves." He mumbled the last part.

I nodded. "Okay? Like real wolves like the...the dog wolves?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "And they say that the um, Cullens descended from like this….enemy clan." He smiled.

"Enemy Clan? You mean like what? What's the enemy of a wolf? A cat? A hunter? The three little pigs?" I asked laughing.

"Rosalie, let me finish." He said, but he was laughing anyway. I nodded.

"Okay well, they say the Cullens were found hunting on our lands… our tribe thought they were trying to hurt our people. The Cullens claimed to be something different you know? Like not the enemy we were thinking. Sooo, my tribe made like a deal with the Cullens, we made a treaty saying that they can't come on our land and if they do….there's gonna be some trouble." He looked to me to see if I was keeping up.

"And that's the end of the story." He said, still laughing.

I blinked. "Why is that funny to you? What kinda story is that?" I asked.

"I told you Rose, its just an old urban legend kind of thing."

"Any when exactly did this 'Urban Legend' take place?"

"I don't it was a long time ago, like my dad says it was when my great grandfather was a kid."

"And all this happened here?" I asked skeptically.

"Yupp." He said, putting his hands over his head to try and cover his head form the rain.

"But." I said. "But my friend told me The Cullens just moved here from Alaska?"

"Yeah." He said grinning. "Or maybe they just moved _BACK_." he emphasized.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I shivered. "Don't say stuff like that…its kinda scary."

He laughed. "Well Rose, that's why its called a scary story."

I nodded. "Yeah just a scary story." I agreed, even though I wasn't to sure.

When I got home I Googled Quileute Legends. I really wanted to learn more about it, it sounded…strange, not normal.

I found a bookstore near Port Angeles that a had a book on it, I wanted to go check it out. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock it was11:09 at night. Maybe tomorrow I thought again.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, it was….unnaturally sunny? The sun was shining and it was like 75 degrees out, which was strange. What happened to the 'must love rain' Forks weather?<p>

Shrugging, I took off my jacket and threw it in my locker. It felt weird not having to wear a jacket.

Someone banged into me and roughly pushed me into the lockers. I turned to glare at the source only to find out that it was Royce. He glared back as he continued to walk down the hall.

Sighing, I took the rest of my books out of my locker. "Great, now I have _two_ people who hate me." I mumbled to myself.

"GUESS WHAT!" Someone yelled in my ear from behind, making me drop the books that were in my hand.

"Sorry." Angela said, bending down to pick them up.

"Its okay." I took them from her. "Why are you so excited?" I asked.

She grinned. "I asked Eric to prom, just like you said and he said yes." She squealed.

"Really?"

"Yupp."

"That's great." I said.

"And…" Someone else said. It was Jessica, "Mike asked me to prom." She smiled.

"That's REALLY great guys." I said.

"Yes, yes it is." She sang. "But…" She said looking down. "I…"

"You what?" I asked closing my locker and started to walk to class.

"Nothing." She changed her mind. "its nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it wasn't important." She said. The bell rang. "I'll see you guys later."

When she left, Angela turned to me. "She thought Mike was gonna ask you to prom…" She said smiling, and then she turned to leave.

"He did." I whispered.

"What?" Angela turned back around.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

She walked back up to me. "He did ask you didn't he?"

I nodded. Angela laughed. "Poor Mike…please don't tell her that."

"I wasn't." I said, looking around for Mike, after all this time I still needed help finding my next class.

"They're not here." Angela said, taking my arm and walking me down the hall.

"Who?" I asked, she couldn't have been talking about Mike, I saw him and Eric this morning.

"The Cullens." She answered.

"I wasn't looking for them." I shot back, turning my head away.

"You sure." She grinned.

"Positive."

She shrugged. "They never come to school when its sunny out."

"Why not?"

She shrugged again. "Who knows, their a strange family."

I nodded, I guess so. We stopped in front of my class, she wouldn't be late, her class was around the corner anyways.

"Sooo, I was thinking, me and Jess were gonna go prom dress shopping and I was wondering if you would like to come?" She smiled.

"Prom dresses? I said I wasn't going remember."

"So? I still need your opinion, come on its only in Port Angeles."

"Port Angeles?" I thought, I needed to go to Port Angeles anyways to go to that bookstore. and then smiled. "Sure I'll come…..It will be. Fun." I guess?

"Great, see you after school then, bye." With that, she walked off.

Sighing, I walked into class. "This is going to be a long afternoon." I whined.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah..short? IDK. Well, Chapter 6 is done. Chapter 7? Maybe like 3 days? , I sprained my wrist the other day and its kinda hard trying to type with one hand. My right hand is killing me. :(**

**Soo anyways, Reviews are loved and they are motivation.**

_**D.B.L 143**_


	7. Mind Reader

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 7: Mind reader…**

* * *

><p>The drive to Port Angeles was longer than I thought it would be. By the time we even got to the prom dress store, I was bored out of my mind. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room while Angela and Jessica tried on prom dresses. Every so often they would ask me for advice on the dresses, I honestly liked them all, it was just that I wasn't really into the prom thing. I really just wanted to leave.<p>

"Rosalie?" Jessica's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said turning my attention back to her and Angela.

"How about this one?" She asked, twirling in a circle to show off the bright pink dress she had on.

"It's great." I answered, a little to quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah it looks awesome on you." I turned to look out the window again.

"Yeah I know right?" She said happily, turning back to the mirror.

Angela sat down next to me. She had a dark green dress on, I liked that one more than the one Jessica had on, pink really wasn't my thing, it made her look like a princess.

"You know you should try something on." She mumbled, fidgeting with her fingers. "Just in case you, you know…change your mind about going." She finished fixing her glasses.

I shrugged and shook my head. "No its fine."

Her shoulders sagged. "Oh."

I turned to her. "I really like the dress you have on."

"Really." Her face lit up. " Me too. I was thinking of getting it but…" She turned to Jessica who was still modeling in the glass. She sighed. "Jessica doesn't like it, she says it makes me look like Pocahontas."

"So?" I said. "You like it don't you? Then you should get it."

She nodded in consideration, then stood. "Are you sure you don't want to try on at least one dress?"

I shook my head and stood up next to her. " I actually really just wanna go to this bookstore to see something."

"Oh? You want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine." I smiled and turned to leave.

"Well, okay then." She turned back to Jessica and then back to me. "Well just meet us at the restaurant okay?"

"Kay." I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the store. The sun was setting and it would be getting dark soon. At least it wasn't raining? As I started to walk to the bookstore, I started to rethink whether or not I should have asked Angela to come with me, but then again, the bookstore wasn't far and I would be fine right?

* * *

><p>The walk to the bookstore wasn't that bad. It was closer than I thought. The bookstore was small, and it was harder to find the book than I thought, and by the time I got the book, it was dark outside.<p>

Pulling my jacket tighter around me, I started walking to the restaurant. When I got around the corner, I saw an alley that would probably get me to the street faster so I took it. The alley was small and dark and it was starting to drizzle, so I kept my head down as I walked. Then I heard mumbling at the end of the alley.

Looking up I saw two figures walking in my direction. I was only able to catch the words 'Pretty…Girl… and Go.' I stopped and turned to go back the other way. I usually wouldn't be afraid of walking by random people, but it was dark, I was in an alley alone, and after all the stories Charlie told me, I wasn't gonna take the chance.

"Hey where you going?" One of the guys yelled behind me. I heard their footsteps getting closer.

When I turned out of the alley I jogged ahead to get to the other corner. Holding the book closer to me I turned to look over my shoulder while I walked.

Sighing in relief, the two guys weren't behind me anymore. I felt safe until I ran into somebody.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking up, " I didn't see-"

The person turned around and glared. As soon as I saw his face my stomach turned. Royce grinned at me and took a sip of the bottle that was in his hand. "Hey Rosie." He said taking a step closer to me.

Swerving around him, I don't realize he wasn't alone until now. "Sorry." I mumbled again as I walked past the three other guys, all three grinning at me like a pack of foxes would to a helpless little bunny.

"Hey wait." Royce said, running up to me. He wrapped his arm around my stomach and pulled me back over to the other guys.

"Don't touch me, let go." I said trying to pull away. He smelled, as usual, but this time instead of cigarettes it was beer I was smelling.

"Hey guys, this is my good friend Rosie." He slurred, pushing me in between them and him. The three guys just nodded, the one in the middle stepped closer to me.

"Hey guys! We got more." Someone yelled behind the three guys. I felt like I was gonna throw up when I realized it was the two other guys I saw in the alley. One of them threw Royce another beer and joined the circle that was starting to form around me.

"Who's this?" The taller of the two asked.

"This is Royce's good friend Rosie…" The one who was closest to me informed them. "Pretty ain't she?" Fear was starting to take over me. I started shaking when Royce put his hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know…but we'll surely find out now won't we?" They all laughed and the circle grew tighter around me. Royce's hands slid to the front of my jacket to unzip it.

My heart dropped when a jeep flew around the corner, almost hitting us all. All the boys backed off except Royce, who just about pulled me outta the way. My heart nearly stopped when Emmett hopped out of the car. "Get your filthy hands off her." He growled to Royce, who immediately let go and backed away slowly.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car. I got in reluctantly, Emmett got to his side a lot faster than I thought.

"We didn't want her anyway." One of the guys mumbled.

The tires of the jeep screeched when we sped off. I stared at the side of his face, he drove with one hand, the other hand on his face, his knuckles covering his mouth. His eyes were dark and he looked mad. He looked like he was holding his breathe like his brother did. My eyes flipped to the speedometer that was climbing fast.

Sitting back I tried to relax. "How did you know where I was?" I asked, suddenly interested.

He didn't answer, his facial expression didn't change.

I looked back to the speedometer, he was going 160 mph. "You know, you should slow down, your speeding." I mumbled, even though I couldn't keep my voice from trembling.

He laughed slightly, not taking his eyes from the road. He didn't slow down either. Angrily I turned to watch the trees fly by.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but your either gonna crash and kill us both or get a ticket by my dad…just saying'." I mumbled angrily.

He laughed again, I was starting to like his laugh. As the trees started to go by slower, I turned back to the speedometer, he did slow down. He turned to me. "Sorry." He mumbled. I didn't accept the apology, I flipped my head back to the trees, ignoring his presence like he did to me everyday in biology.

The car ride got silent. "Hey weren't you suppose to go to that restaurant with those girls? Do you want me to just bring you there and yo-"

"How do you know that?" I turned back to him.

He didn't respond. Shaking my head I turned back to the trees. I'm coming to the conclusion that I will never get a straight answer outta this kid. The car got quiet again, I think that's how I liked it.

"So do you want me to bring you to that restaurant?" He asked again.

"No im not hungry anymore just-just bring me home." I mumbled, I bet he knew where that was too.

We drove past the police station, there was an ambulance driving to it. Charlie's car was still there. "Hey that's my dad's car, do you mind pulling in?"

He nodded and pulled into the parking lot of the station. Emmett hopped out before I did. Before I even got out of the car he was gone. Shaking my head, I walked up to the door to go find Charlie, before I could get inside Charlie came to the door. His eyes were dark and he looked tired.

"What's wrong Char- ..dad?"

Shaking his head, he pulled me over to his police cruiser. "Another animal attack." He mumbled getting into the driver seat.

"Again?" I said, getting into the passenger side and pulling on my seatbelt.

He nodded gravely. " Its getting closer to town." He mumbled again, turning to gaze out of the window. "The guy…. He worked with me, the one who…The one who got attacked." He mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder and he turned to me. He put his hand over mine and pulled something out from under his seat. It was pepper spray.

"Here." He said, putting it into my other hand. "Carry this with you?"

Sighing, I took the can. "Dad, I don't know if I-"

"Please? It would help me relax knowing you have it with you." He mumbled.

Sighing I nodded in agreement. Charlie nodded too and put the key in the ignition. "Let's go home." He sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was weird, I felt like I was numb. Sitting in class was the last thing I wanted to do. By the time lunch came around, I was mental exhausted and my head was pounding. I knew I was going to be ambushed by Angela and Jessica, questioning me about what happened to me last night but honestly, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted last night to go away.<p>

The cafeteria was loud and bright when I walked in. Mike wasn't in today, and neither was Eric, so they couldn't walk me to the cafeteria. Sighing, I felt like I had a headache. Someone pushed me from behind, making my headache worse. Turning around I wasn't shocked to find Royce standing behind me. Smiling, he nudged me with his shoulder and walked away.

"Asshole." I mumbled, rubbing my shoulder. I started to walking into the cafeteria to find Angela and Jessica, they were at the usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. Royce was walking in front of me, glaring over his shoulder every few seconds. As we walked past the Cullen table I looked over to see if Emmett was there he wasn't. Everyone else in his family was, they all smiled at me as I walked by. With Royce glaring at me and the Cullens smiling at me, I had to look down to avoid everyone's looks.

"Ahh!" Royce yelled, falling flat on his face. I stopped short, he glared at Jasper, got up and stormed away angrily. I only now noticed that Jasper stuck his foot out and tripped him. The whole cafeteria started laughing, even the Cullens, theirs laughs sounded different from everyone else's to me, maybe it was just my headache. Shaking my head I continued to walk, I looked at Jasper and mouthed thank you to him as I pasted by. He nodded once, I felt my headache fading away.

I sat down next to Jessica, who was still laughing. Angela nudged me.

"Where were you? And why wasn't you answering your phone? I thought something happened to you!" She yelled.

I felt my heading ache coming back already. "Sorry, I was…um…" I didn't really no what to say.

"Sorry." Someone else's voice broke in. It was Emmett surprisingly. "I umm, met up with her at the bookstore, and then after that she came with me. Sorry." He said smiling at both Angela and Jessica.

Both their jaws dropped. "Uh, that's fine." Jessica smiled to me. "That is just fine."

Drumming his fingers on the table, he nodded once. "Uh, hey." He addressed me. "Can we talk? Someplace else?" He gestured to Angela and Jessica.

"Um, yeah sure." I got up and walked with him to the opposite side of the cafeteria. "What's up." I mumbled, folding my arms over my chest.

"One, you left this in my truck." He pulled the book I got from the bookstore out of his bag. "And two, I want to talk to you about something."

I took the book from him. "Thanks." I said looking to the ground. "Do you- do you want to talk about how you knew where I was and where I was going?" I asked.

"No." He said.

Nodding I began to walk past him, back to my table. He put his hand out to stop me.

"Wait….I wanted to talk to you about something else." I waited.

He looked back to the book in my hands. "Why'd you want that?" He asked.

Shaking my head I tried to walk away again. "You never answer any of my questions, why should I answer yours?" I murmured.

He grabbed me by the hand, his hands were like ice, I felt goose bumps on my arm. "Okay fine, ask me one question and I'll answer it." He said pulling me farther and farther away from the cafeteria. He turned to me waiting.

"Why are your hands so cold?" I asked quickly, pulling my hand away.

"Because that's just how they are." He answered vaguely. "My turn." He said gesturing to the book again. "Why do you want that?"

"Because I-I'm into old legends and stuff." I lied.

He looked back to his family, I looked too. They were all looking at him, Bella was shaking her head at him. She looked at me and stopped and smiled.

Emmett turned back to me. " I have to tell you something and I really don't know how your gonna take it." He mumbled, I little lower than before.

"If your gonna say that you don't think we should be friends again, save it, I don't care."

"No…" He said, looking down. "Just don't- don't freak out okay?" He looked back up and smiled.

I nodded. "Kay."

He inhaled but then looked like he regretted. "I can. I can read everyone's…uh.. mind in here….but yours." He said.

Raising my eyebrows, I looked around then looked back to him to see if he was playing a joke on me or not, he looked serious. "What?"

"I can read minds." He said staring at my face. "except for yours."

"Really?" I asked, sort of skeptical, he nodded and turned to the rest of the cafeteria.

" Okay so, most of the girls are thinking about…um..makeup, money, jewelry, and dudes." I nodded, that was obvious. " Most of the guys are thinking about, err..sex, money, cars, football, gangs and girls." I nodded again. " Umm, except that guy." He pointed to a lonely guy, sitting at a table all the way in the corner. "That guy is thinking about Spongebob." H smiled.

I laughed at the comment, he turned back to me. " The only mind I can't read in here is yours?" He said.

"So what? Is there something like wrong with my brain or something?" I asked.

He laughed his silvery laugh. " Yupp there's something wrong with you, even thought I'M the one who can read minds?" He shook his head.

The bell rang. He touched my hand, his hand was still really cold. " Umm, hey lets talk later in biology okay?" He said sliding past me before I could respond. My hand was still tingling from how cold his was.

"Rosalie?" Someone's voice said from behind me, making me jump.

I turned to see Alice standing behind me. "Uh, hi Alice." I said.

She bounced on her heels. " Do you want to walk class together?" She asked.

I nodded as Jasper joined us, wrapping his arm around Alice. She nodded, taking me by the hand, while I had the book in the other. Her hand was so cold, just like Emmett's, were all they're hands cold? I debated asking, I mean, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing I heard from one of them today, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Blah, took longer than I though. But my wrists better! =D<strong>

**Chapter 8 soon to come.**

**I like twilight, I like Jasper, I like Rosalie & I like REVIEWS! Yeah, you could just give me those =)**

_**D.B.L 143**_


	8. Immortal

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, I don't own.**

**Chapter 8: Immortal**

* * *

><p>"But mom, you don't understand he like hates me." I groaned closing the refrigerator.<p>

She sighed into the phone. "Rosie, you don't know that… maybe he has a little crush on you?" She giggled.

I faked gagged. "No mom I don't think that's it."

"Rosie, give him a chance, Royce sounds like a fine boy."

I pressed the phone against my ear and my shoulder, reaching up to get a glass out of the cupboard. " You obviously don't understand the difference between fine boy and woman abuser."

"Rose, please." She mumbled.

I leaned against the counter making something heavy fall to the floor with a thud. I looked to the ground to see the book I got from the Indian library, I forgot I had thrown it on the counter when I got home this afternoon. I bent down to pick it up, wondering why I had gotten the stupid thing in the first place. The book had opened when it hit the floor and the words 'The cold-one' caught my eye.

I stood up and read the sentence underneath. " The cold ones were known mostly for their pale, ice-cold skin. They are one of the only enemies the Quileute tribe has left." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" My mom said into my ear. I forgot I was still on the phone with her.

"Mom I have to let you go, I have to… study."

"Okay b-" I pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it before she could respond. The words 'The cold-one' sounded too familiar. Sighing, I gave into my temptation and went to my room to google it.

'The cold-one' is an urban legend apparently and that's why its so familiar to me. It was the story Jacob told me. The cold one is about these immortal like creatures that have pale, ice-cold skin. There's only one thing that ever reminded me of this.

Emmett.

I understood the story now. What Jacob was telling me about Emmett and his family.

'_Well they say that my tribe had descended from…um…wolves? And they say that um, the Cullens descended from this … enemy clan.'_

I understood it perfectly now. There were different version of 'the cold ones' everywhere. Egypt, India, Peru, America, everywhere. One of the Indian tales, 'The Demons of the night', told of how a pack of wolves last enemy was the cold one and how the cold one was immortal.

Everything came back to me in a wave of astonishment. It all made sense. The words on the screen all connect to Emmett. My eyes flew threw all the pages and key words popped out to me.

Cold Skinned.

_His hands were ice cold in the lunchroom today. And so was Alice's._

Strength.

_He pushed that two ton truck away with his hand._

Speed.

_He ran to save me from across the parking lot._

Strangely Colored Eyes.

_The Cullens eyes are different from everyone else's. Golden. And darken over time._

Blood Drank.

_The never eat or drink anything at school._

Immortal.

_The Cullens are outcast only because they are not like us. Not of this world. Their different somehow._

Undead.

_The Cullens act and talk like their from a different time._

All these stories all have the same meaning. Only one word continuously popped up in every single one of them. _Vampire._

Could it be true? Could that be what was so different. It couldn't be true…These were only stories. Jacob said it himself. But at this point in time.. Anything could be true. Mermaids, Fairies and giants. Anything.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up shaking. I couldn't sleep at all and I was mental exhausted. I got out of bed and walked numbly around my room to get ready for school. I thought about Emmett and all the things I've learned. It couldn't be true, it made no sense. There was no such thing as vampires, they were only characters in stories and movies, right? There was no such thing.<p>

…Or? Maybe everything was true. It made sense somewhat. His speed, his strength, his cold white skin, his eyes, the way they never eat. Maybe it fits together perfectly. Or maybe what I believe about the real world is all wrong, maybe it was absolutely normal… And maybe if I keep telling myself this, I'll believe it someday.

When I walk downstairs there's a note on the table. Its from Charlie saying he already left for work earlier this morning and won't be back till later. Another animal attack. I crumbled the paper in my hand.

"Animal or vampire?" I mumbled to myself pulling my bag over my shoulder.

The doorbell rang. I wasn't expecting anyone over and if it was for Charlie he would have told me.

I swung the door open only to have my heart stop, I clung to the doorknob so I wouldn't fall over in shock.

"G'Morning miss Rosalie." He mumbled in his silky voice.

Have you ever stared death right in the face? Knowing it was coming sooner or later but didn't really care?

"Hi." I replied, quieter than I expected it to come out. Emmett blinked his now golden eyes at me.

" I.. was just wondering if you needed a ride to school this morning?" He mumbled again in the same tone. My stomach twisted in knots. I planned on confronting him. I just didn't plan on it happening right now. I was going to find out the truth sooner or later. But now, I didn't really expect it.

His smooth features conquered into worry. "Rosalie?" He cautioned. This was my only chance. If I wanted to know the truth I needed to find out now before I lose my nerve. I quickly analyzed his face and mental devised a plan. It was sad to admit that when I was planning on confronting him, I never really came up with a plan for it.

I decided to go with the only plan I could think of in such a short notice. Run.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out onto the porch where Emmett stood. I quickly closed the door behind and turned back to face him. His worried face turned to confusion when I still didn't say anything.

"…Ros-" As soon as he spoke I bolted off the porch and into the street. I threw my bag off to the side onto the sidewalk and kicked off the heels I was wearing.

"Rosalie!" I heard him yell, which only make me quicken my pace. If what I read was true about him, he would be able to catch up to me in half a second if he really wanted to. This was my plan, the only plan I had actually. I had to see if it all added up for myself.

If he had unnatural speed he would be able to catch me.

If he had unnatural strength he would be able to push a car away like he did before. This is why I was running in the street, to see if he would really do it again if he had too.

I turned my head back to see him still frozen in shock on my porch. Good. Now the only way he could catch up to me is if he had speed.

I had to make a decision and I had to make it now. If I stood in the street, I was risking being hit by a car, but if I was to stop I would risk wasting my time. I took a left and ran for the woods. The rain wasn't making running on sticks and leaves and rocks barefoot any easier but I kept going, he had to stop me eventually. When I was deep enough into the woods I stop, waiting.

I kept my back to the way I came in, I admit I was to afraid to meet him face on, especially if he came fast.

I heard a stick snap behind me. I knew he was here. I made a mental note that speed was a definite yes.

I felt him right behind me, even though I didn't turn around. He was holding his breath, I could tell he was trying his hardest not to smell me.

I closed my eyes, waiting for his teeth to sink into my neck, just in case this ended badly. "How are you so fast?" I blurted out softly.

"What?" He breathed out onto the back of my neck. I stiffened.

He could tell too because he took a step back. "How did you catch up to me so fast?" I rephrased.

"Rosalie? You didn't run that far?"

" Is that suppose to be convincing?" I questioned.

" Depends." He mumbled, taking a step closer. " Did it convince you?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes closed. " Your incredibly fast." I began, preparing for the worst.

He didn't say anything, so I decided to continue.

"You have unnatural, inhuman-like strength." I whispered. Still he said nothing.

I shivered. " Your skin is as cold and white as ice." I didn't need to test that. I could feel the cool air coming off of him.

"You never eat or drink anything…or at least I haven't seen you." I stated.

"Your eyes change color over periods of time." I waited for a response. None came.

" Your…your inhuman, your unnatural, your..your..-" I stammered, trying to think of another word.

"…Immortal?" He breathed darkly onto my neck again. I stiffened even more, but nodded.

I squeezed my eyes closed tighter, mentally preparing myself for anything. "…..what are you?" I tested quietly.

He didn't say anything for a while. " Well?" He pondered. "You've _obviously_ done your research?" He chuckled darkly. " What do you think I am?"

I inhaled. "…. If im wrong…your gonna think im crazy."

He laughed. " Try me."

I didn't say anything, I couldn't force myself to say what I was thinking out loud without questioning myself.

He put his icy hand on my shoulder softly. "Say it… I won't judge you."

"How old are you?" I questioned, trying to avoid the question at hand.

He didn't move. " 19." He mumbled.

I nodded slowly. " Now tell me the truth."

He sighed. " 103." He said so quietly that I barely heard it.

I nodded again. It all made sense now. " Soo." He continued, gripping my shoulder tighter. " What am I miss Rosalie?"

My stomach was twisting, and if I actually opened my eyes, I bet the world around my would be too. I felt dizzy and sick at the same, I wish I was dreaming right now.

"…..V-Vampire." I responded, slowly opening my eyes and turning around to face him.

He stared at me for a long time then nodded and took a step back. "Took you long enough." He smirked.

I didn't respond. I was still trying to mental stop the world around me from spinning.

He placed his hands on top of his head and smiled. "So? Are you scared yet?"

"Im not afraid of you?" I blurted out. Taking a step forward to him, he put his hand out to stop.

He wasn't breathing again I realized. "It's not you I'm worried about Rosalie." He mumbled.

He turned to walk away, I took another step forward. " I trust you Emmett." I mumbled.

Without turning back to face me. " Don't." He spat.

I ran up behind him and stopped in front of him, so he had to look me in the eyes. " I know you won't hurt me. If you really wanted to you probably would have done it by now." I reasoned.

"You shouldn't trust me so much… I could hurt you Rosalie." He walked past me again.

"You could…but I know you won't." I added.

Growling, he grabbed me by my shoulders and sat me on a stump. He turned his back to me. "Why are you doing this to me." He asked.

"Doing what?"

He spun around and threw his hands out to me. " Doing this! You just found out im one of the world's deadliest creatures and you don't even flinch! What's wrong with you!" He growled the last part, making me shrink back.

He started grumbling to himself and walking back and forth before turning back to me. "I'm a killer Rosalie! I've killed before! I'm designed to destroy!" He yelled at me.

He turned back around and laughed in exasperation. " I mean.. Its not like you could out run me! Fight me! You-you know nothing about me!" He turned back to me and stood over me. " .. In point five seconds without thinking none of it." He informed me, breathing hard.

He flashed his teeth in another low growl, showing me for the first time that he actually did have fangs. He turned his back to me and began to walk away. " So Rosalie why don't you do us both a favor and forget this ever happened?" He mumbled, walking farther and farther away from where I still sat on the stump, stunned. " Or better yet?" He grumbled over his shoulder. "Forget we ever actually met at all, okay?" With that he quickly disappeared into the woods.

I stood up, trembling dangerously. I silently pulled my hood over my head to protect me from the rain as I walked back to my house, passed my shoes and my bag. I didn't care about those things, not my bag or my shoes or school, I just wanted to go back to bed and wake up from this dream, or better yet nightmare. I slowly walked up stairs to my room and threw myself into my bed, covering my ears. Charlie will be mad that I didn't go school, I don't care much. I really just want to drowned out the world right, and forget all of this ever happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. I promise to update faster this time**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

_**D.B.L 143**_


	9. Diamond covered teddy bear

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…**

**Chapter 9: Diamond covered teddy bear**

* * *

><p><em>Plink…Plink…Plink<em>. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and rolled over with a sigh. _Plink Plink Plink_. The noise happened a second time. I huffed in my semi-conscience state, slamming my hand down on the alarm clock once again; sighing, I pulled my pillow over my head to drown out the noise. _Plink, _the noise echoed off another area in the room. _Plink._ The sounds were erratic, and couldn't be coming from the alarm clock. I sat up sleepily, and turned to the window just as another rock slammed against the glass. I blinked and turned to look back at my alarm clock. 5:22 a.m. it read, it was Saturday, no one my age would be up at this time, not like I had any friends that would come see me anyways. Mumbling incoherently, I threw the blankets onto the floor and rolled out of bed, still fully clothed from the day before. Sliding over to the window, I unhooked the latches and pushed the heavy glass open.

"Well, Good morning sunshine!" A tiny voice sang up to me from the ground below.

I rubbed my eyes and looked straight ahead into the dark horizon. It was way too early and the sun hadn't risen yet. I looked back down at the tiny black silhouette in the darkness, arching an eyebrow.

"Umm, good morning?" I acknowledged the tiny person who I had yet to figure out who or where the voice was coming from.

The tiny figure bounced closer to the house. "Oh? I didn't wake you up did I? I just thought you'd be up by now since you slept all day…" They mumbled the last part.

I could tell that squeaky high-pitched voice anywhere. I stretched lazily. "Alice?"

She giggled. "Yup, the one and only." She sang happily.

I leaned down to get a better look. "Alice? What are you doing up at 5:30 in the morning? It's Saturday? Don't you sleep in?" I squinted into the dark.

She scoffed. "Psh, I don't need sleep and here…" She held two things up for me to see. "Come down and get your stuff."

"What is that?" I squinted harder.

She sighed. "Your bag and your shoes silly. Now come claim them before I steal'em." She put her arms down and held them against her sides.

Closing my window, I stretched before putting on my shoes. I slipped out my bedroom door quietly and tip-toed down the stairs, Charlie was asleep on the couch in the living room. I slipped out the door and skipped up to Alice.

"Hi." I mumbled.

She smiled at me. "Here." She threw my stuff into my hands.

"Thanks…" I whispered. Taking the things and setting them down on the porch steps. I turned back to Alice who was waiting patiently, her tiny arms folded neatly at her side. I folded my arms and glared at her. "Can I help you with something?"

She shook her head no, danced past me and onto the steps.

I turned to face her. "Okay then..." I sat down on the step next to her. "How. How did you know where I lived?" I questioned softly.

She eyed my carefully, then crossed one of her legs over the other. "Emmett told me." She whispered.

I folded my arms again. "What else did he tell you?"

She sighed. "He told me…everything." I looked at her.

She sighed again. "Well…he didn't exactly tell _me_…he told jasper everything." She added.

"Mhmm." I nodded. "What exactly did he tell jasper then?" I asked.

Her golden eyes shifted to me then to the ground. "He told him… everything. He told him that he… told you about us. Well he told him about how you guess what we are…" She admitted quietly.

She glanced at my face waiting for my reaction. "You're very perspective…" She laughed softly.

I actually forgot about that part. "…Oh." Was all I could say at first. I shifted slightly on the step. "Did he… did he tell him about the part where he said he hated me?" I grumbled. "Did he say how he never wanted to talk to me again? Did he say how he wishes he never met me? Did he-

"Rosalie?" Alice interrupted.

"What?" I rubbed my eye and sniffed sharply.

She put her icy hand over mine. "Emmett doesn't hate you. He's just really confused that's all, Emmett really doesn't know how to show any emotions but happiness and anger, and it's not your fault you figured it out. We just weren't being as careful as we should have around you." She whispered softly, patting my hand.

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes again. "Is your whole family this way? You know? Umm, not human?" I related. "I mean, do your parents know?"

She giggled. "Yes Rosalie, our whole family is and of course our parents know their vampires too."

I blinked in confusion. "But I thought you were all adopted?"

She giggled again and stood, patted my messy blonde hair. "It's a _LONG _story Rosie."

"Don't call me." I grumbled standing beside her.

She smirked. "Fine, _Rosalie_ then." She emphasized. "She shoved her hands into her pockets and looked to the horizon. The sky was still dark, but you could see the bottom turning light blue. "But I must be going; Carlisle will be looking for me." She smiled to me.

I nodded. "Carlisle, doctor, daddy vampire right?" I smirked back.

She shook her head laughing and ran away. "Goodbye Rosalie!" She yelled over her shoulder.

I waved goodbye and watched her quickly disappear into the darkness. Even in the dark her lightning fast vampire speed didn't go unnoticed.

I sighed and shoved my hands into my pockets. By now I was completely awake, seeing how I slept all day yesterday, there was no way I was ever going to get back to sleep. I turned into the direction of the woods I had run into earlier. I wasn't tired; I didn't feel like being trapped in the house all day today either. Pulling my hood over my head I walked into the woods alone. I sat on the ground, with my back pressed up against the same stump I had sat on earlier. The woods were dark and quiet, that's good, and I like the peacefulness.

"_Rosalie why don't you do us both a favor and forget this ever happened?__Or better yet? Forget we ever actually met at all, okay?"_ The words continued to ring in my head. His exact words, said in this exact spot.

"You know? You shouldn't be out in the middle of the woods, all alone, with a killer on the loose?" A voice snickered silently.

I didn't have to look to figure out who it was. I pulled my knees up to my chest and put my head down. "You're so bipolar…"

"What?" He asked, standing beside me.

"Nothing."

He sighed and sat down beside me. I scooted away slightly. "By the way I heard that."

"Then why'd you ask?" I grumbled, not lifting my head to look at him.

He chuckled, running a hand threw his short black hair. "I don't know, it felt like the… normal thing to do."

I didn't reply. There wasn't anything I felt like saying at the moment, even though I could think of plenty to say.

He sat down next to me on the hard ground. "So? Do you want to talk or no?"

I shifted away from him but lifted my head so I could I glare at him. "I'm sorry? But wasn't it you who told me not to talk to you anymore?" I turned away. "Or was that whole, I'm a monster and I hate you scene just a part of my imagination?"

He inhaled softly and put his hand on my shoulder. "Umm, well, if I lie and tell you it WAS your imagination; would you pretend to believe me?"

"No." I replied sharply slapping his hand away.

He chuckled. "Then I guess it wasn't your imagination." He stood up in front of me. "And I want to apologize to you." He put his hand out to me.

I stood up myself, pushing his hand down and walking past. "Well don't waste your breath because I won't accept it."

He huffed and put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Okay number 1, you didn't even give me a chance to apologize and number 2, I could hold my breath for forever, so don't even go there." He snickered.

I shook his hand off. "Stop touching me!" I yelled, louder than I expected it to come out. I turned to him glaring; he took a step back, putting his hands up.

"Emmett please, just…just leave me alone, you told me to forget I ever met you, okay? That's what I'm trying to do but you're not letting me! Just leave me alone okay?" I whispered the last part and walked around him farther into the forest, the sky was turning light purple because of the sun, and it will be easier to see my way back home in the sunlight.

I heard him mumble to himself before calling out to me. "Rosalie!"

I turned back to face him, His facial expression contrite. "Alright, you want me to leave you alone I will, but, at least let me walk you home first?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't need you to walk me home I'm fine by myself."

He smirked. "Is that what you said at the bookstore?"

I glared at him.

"Come 'on, there are… bad things out here…"

"You're the only monster running around out here!" I scolded. I watched him flinch slightly, his smile faded into a grimace.

"Ouch."

I sighed and took a step closer to him. "Sorry." I apologized, rubbing my eye.

He stared at me. "Are you crying?"

"No."

There was a long pause, his eyes shifted from me up to the light blue sky then back to me. He waited, and then slowly walked up to me.

"Rosalie?"

My eyes flipped down to my feet. "What?"

"Rosalie?"

"What!" I looked back up at him; he was now less than a foot in front of me.

"…Can I apologize now?" He murmured, raising a dark eyebrow at me.

I shrugged slightly and looked back to the ground.

"Okay well imma do it anyways okay?"

I folded my arms over my chest. "Do whatever you'd like Emmett."

He grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Okay well, I'm sorry for _implying_ I hated you… even though I never actually said it, for your information." He smiled.

I nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry for...um, leading you on, then saying I didn't want to talk to you…then leading you on again."

I glared and shook my head. "Okay one, you did NOT lead me o-

"Let me finish!" He urged.

I sighed and gestured for him to continue.

"I'm sorry that you hate now but, I'm sorry, I tried, but there is no possible way…" He took a step closer to me. "That I can stay…away from you Rosalie. I've tried, and I just can't do it."

I blinked, unsure what to say. "…oh."

He smiled at me, showing off his dimples, he took my hand. "I kinda, sorta, maybe…love you Rosalie?"

"I love you too." I blurted it out before I knew it.

He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me.

I blushed and quickly pulled my hand away. "Umm, I didn't mean to say that…" I laughed nervously.

He grinned. "No? I'm pretty sure you did." My blush deepened. "But if it makes you feel better." He took hold of my hands again. "Then I definitely love you."

I shook my head laughing. "I don't believe you..."

He raised his eyebrow skeptically. "How can I make you believe me?"

I inhaled sharply. "Prove it."

He grinned boldly, and then turned his eyes back to the rising sun. "Fine."

He took a step back and pulled his shirt off. I shook my head in confusion. "What are you doing?" I scoffed, my face turning red again.

He bounced back up to me, shirtless, and took my hands in his cold ones again. "Wait, I wanna plan this perfectly." He turned over his shoulder at the sun.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said prove it, so I am. Now close your eyes it's a surprise."

I nodded and shut my eyes. He pulled me forward slightly.

"Okay, are you ready?"

I bit down on my lip and nodded.

"Okay." I pushed my lips out him and leaned forward. He quickly dropped my hands and took a step back.

"Okay you can open your eyes now!" He laughed.

I huffed angrily and opened my eyes. "What was that for?" I gasped when I actually looked at him. "Oh…my. God."

Emmett in the sunlight was shocking. I knew his skin was a pale white, his whole family had pale white skin, but in the sunlight it was completely different. His skin was shinnying in the sunlight, it was literally sparkling. It was like millions of tiny diamonds were covering his pale skin. He stood there, smirking in the sunlight, flexing his muscles, making the tiny diamonds glisten even more than they already were.

I walked up to him, lightly tracing his glimmering skin. "Oh..My..God."

He flashed his bright teeth again. "Surprised?

I nodded slowly, running my fingers over his muscles. The diamonds didn't move, it was like each and every one was embedded into his skin.

"Is this why you don't come to school when its sunny?"

He sighed. "Yup, and besides, no manly guy like me wants to be see glittering like some sort of fairy!"

"It's beautiful…"

He took hold of my hand. "Yeah yeah yeah, to a girl, not to me."

I nodded slowly. "I love you."

"What?"

I shook my head quickly. "I mean, I –I love it, I love your skin." I corrected.

He smirked. "Rosalie?"

I sighed. "What."

"I love you too."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thanks."

He laughed loudly. "So, the lion fell in love with the lamb?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Err, I don't know, Edward told me it."

I giggled. "Oh?" I looked up at him. "Emmett seeing how you're the size of a bear, I'm _pretty_ sure it would be more like… So the bear fell in love with the fish?"

He laughed. "Fine. Then, so the bear fell in love with the fish."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ughhh! I keep lying! Lol umm sorry you had to wait so long, the next chapter I PROMISE will be soon, like right after the next review soon. :)**

***sigh* Again I say reviews are appreciated**

**Happy New Year! :D**

**_D.B.L 143_**


End file.
